wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Déborah Perret
[thumb|190px|Déborah Perret [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Perret_Deborah.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Déborah Perret est une actrice,adaptatrice et directrice artistique française. Très active dans le doublage, elle est notamment connue pour être l'une des voix françaises de Cate Blanchett, Julianne Moore, Catherine Keener, Deborah Kara Unger, Maria Bello, Sandra Bullock et Jennifer Lopez. Aussi active dans l'animation, elle est singulièrement connue pour être la voix du personnage Juliette Rozier (Kyoko Otonashi en VO) dans la série Juliette, je t'aime et Helene Parr / Elastigirl dans Les Indestructibles, sa suite, les jeux vidéo et autres produits dérivés. Elle est également la voix du Dr. Bridgette Tenenbaum dans la série de jeux vidéo BioShock. Elle travaille régulièrement en duo avec sa mère, Danielle Perret, qui est aussi très active dans le doublage comme directrice artistique. Biographie Filmographie Voxographie Cinéma Films * Cate Blanchett dans (10 films) : ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : La Communauté de l'anneau (2001) : Galadriel ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : Les Deux Tours (2002) : Galadriel ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : Le Retour du roi (2003) : Galadriel ** Coffee and Cigarettes (2003) : Cate ** Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu (2012) : Galadriel ** Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug (2013) : Galadriel ** Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées (2014) : Galadriel ** Knight of Cups (2015) : Nancy ** Truth : Le Prix de la vérité (2015) : Mary Mapes ** Song to Song (2017) : Amanda * Julianne Moore dans (7 films) : ** Back Home (1997) : Mia ** Magnolia (1999) : Linda Partridge ** Les Vies privées de Pippa Lee (2009) : Kat ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 1 (2014) : Présidente Alma Coin ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 2 (2015) : Présidente Alma Coin ** Le Musée des Merveilles (2017) : Liliane Mayhew / Rose âgée ** Bienvenue à Suburbicon (2017) : Rose / Margaret Lodge * Catherine Keener dans (6 films) : ** Entre amis et voisins (1998) : Terri ** L'Interprète (2005) : Dot Woods ** An American Crime (2007) : Gertrude Baniszewski ** Trust (2010) : Lynn Cameron ** La Beauté du geste (2010) : Kate ** Le Quatuor (2012) : Juliette Gelbart * Deborah Kara Unger dans (6 films) : ** Hurricane Carter (1999) : Lisa Peters ** Inside Job (2003) : Kate ** Silent Hill (2006) : Dahlia Gillespie ** Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012) : Dahlia Gillespie ** A Dark Truth (2012) : Morgan Swinton ** Vengeance : A Love Story (2017) : Agnes * Maria Bello dans (6 films) : ** A History of Violence (2005) : Edie Stall ** Copains pour toujours (2010) : Sally Lamonsoff ** Identité secrète (2011) : Mara Harper ** Copains pour toujours 2 (2013) : Sally Lamonsoff ** Prisoners (2013) : Grace Dover ** La Cinquième Vague (2015) : sergent Reznik * Salma Hayek dans : (5 films) ** Coup d'éclat (2005) : Lola Cirillo ** Cœurs perdus (2006) : Martha Beck ** Opération Muppets (2014) : elle-même ** Insurrection (2017) : Farnez ** Hitman and Bodyguard (2017) : Sonia Kincaid * Illeana Douglas dans : (5 films) ** Prête à tout (1995) : Janice Maretto ** Search and Destroy : En plein cauchemar (1995) : Marie Davenport ** Grace of My Heart (1996) : Denise Waverly /Edna Buxton ** The Californians (2005) : Olive Ransom ** Broadway Therapy (2015) : Judy * Kyra Sedgwick dans : (5 films) ** Le Secret des frères McCann (2003) : Mae ** Loverboy (2005): Emily ** Possédée (2012) : Stephanie Brenek ** Kill Your Darlings (2013) : Marian Carr ** The Humbling (2015) : Louise Trenner * Katja Riemann dans : (5 films) ** Les Nouveaux Mecs (1994) : Doro Feldheim ** Comedian Harmonists (1997) : Mary Cykowski ** Bibi Blocksberg, l'apprentie sorcière (2002) : Barbara Blocksberg ** Le Goût du sang (2007) : Astrid ** Il est de retour (2015) : Katja Bellini * Elizabeth Debicki dans (5 films) : ** Gatsby le Magnifique (2013) : Jordan Baker ** Agents très spéciaux : Code UNCLE (2015) : Victoria Vinciguerra ** Everest (2015) : Dr Caroline Mackenzie ** Macbeth (2015) : Lady Macduff ** Les Veuves (2018) : Alice Gunner * Sandra Bullock dans (4 films) : ** Feu sur l'Amazone (1993) : Alyssa Rothman ** Le Temps d'aimer (1996) : Agnes Von Kurowsky ** Un vent de folie (1999) : Sarah Lewis ** Collision (2004) : Jean * Marina Sirtis dans : ** Star Trek : Générations (1994) : Deanna Troi ** Star Trek : Premier Contact (1996) : Deanna Troi ** Star Trek : Insurrection (1998) : Deanna Troi ** Star Trek : Nemesis (2002) : Deanna Troi * Mira Sorvino dans (4 films) : ** Free Money (1998) : agent Karen Porlaski ** The Grey Zone (2001) : Dina ** WiseGirls (2002) : Meg Kennedy ** Final Cut (2004) : Delila * Molly Parker dans (4 films) : ** Suspicion (1999) : Daisy ** De drôles d'oiseaux (2006) : Alice ** Hollywoodland (2006) : Laurie Simo ** La Route (2009) : la femme du vétéran * Jennifer Lopez dans (4 films) : ** The Cell (2000) : Catherine Dean ** Sa mère ou moi ! (2005) : Charlotte Cantilini ** El Cantante (2007) : Punchi Lavoe ** Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant (2012) : Holly * Joely Richardson dans (4 films) : ** Maybe Baby ou Comment les Anglais se reproduisent (2001) : Lucy Bell ** Mimzy, le messager du futur (2007) : Jo Wilder ** Red Lights (2012) : Monica Hansen ** Maggie (2015) : Caroline * Lili Taylor dans : ** Mystic Pizza (1988) : Jojo ** Pecker (1999) : Rorey Wheeler ** L'Élite de Brooklyn (2010) : Angela * Annabella Sciorra dans : ** Mr. Wonderful (1993) : Leonora ** Nos funérailles (1996) : Jean ** Jugez-moi coupable (2006) : Bella DiNorscio * Michelle Yeoh dans : ** Tai-Chi Master (1993) : Siu Lin ** Les Orphelins de Huang Shui (2008) : Mrs Wang ** Mechanic: Resurrection (2016) : Mei * Andie MacDowell dans : ** Belles de l'Ouest (1994) : Eileen Spenser ** Gary et Linda (1998) : Linda Palinski ** Potins mondains et Amnésies partielles (2001) : Eugenie Claybourne * Julia Ormond dans : ** Passion sous surveillance (1995) : Rachel Clifford ** Coup monté (2001) : Caitlin Carlson ** Surveillance (2008) : Elizabeth Anderson * Cameron Diaz dans : ** L'Ultime Souper (1995) : Jude ** Feeling Minnesota (1996) : Freddie Clayton ** Vérité apparente (2001) : Faith O'Connor * Jennifer Jason Leigh dans : ** Washington Square (1997) : Catherine Sloper ** The Anniversary Party (2001) : Sally Nash ** The Machinist (2005) : Stevie * Jennifer Tilly dans : ** Dancing at the Blue Iguana (2001) : Jo ** Un parfum de meurtre (2001) : Louella Parsons ** Ralph (2004) : Alice * Natasha McElhone dans : ** Feu de glace (2002) : Deborah Tallis ** City of Ghosts (2003) : Sophie ** Le Secret de Moonacre (2008) : Loveday * Marisa Tomei dans : ** Danika (2006) : Danika ** La Défense Lincoln (2011) : Margaret McPherson ** Les Marches du pouvoir (2011) : Ida Horowicz * Tasha Smith dans : ** Pourquoi je me suis marié ? (2007) : Angela ** Daddy's Little Girls (2007) : Jennifer ** Pourquoi je me suis marié aussi ? (2010) : Angela * Maya Rudolph dans : ** Friends with Kids (2012) : Leslie ** Popstar : Célèbre à tout prix (2016) : Deborah ** Carnage chez les Puppets (2018) : Bubbles * Josephine Siao dans : ** La Légende de Fong Sai-Yuk (1993) : Miu Chui-Fa ** La Légende de Fong Sai-Yuk 2 (1993) : Miu Chui-Fa * Mary Stuart Masterson dans : ** Vengeance froide (1996) : Robin Gadiss ** Pluie de roses sur Manhattan (1996) : Lisa Walker * Jada Pinkett Smith dans : ** Le Prix à payer (1996) : Lida Newsom ** Blossoms and Veils (1998) : Mary * Holly Hunter dans : ** D'une vie à l'autre (1998) : Judith Nelson ** The Big White (2005) : Margaret Barnell * Janet McTeer dans : ** Libre comme le vent (1999) : Mary Jo Walker ** Père et Fille (2015) : Carolyn * Roselyn Sanchez dans : ** Rush Hour 2 (2001) : Isabella ** Edison (2005) : Maria * Halle Berry dans : ** À l'ombre de la haine (2001) : Leticia Musgrove ** My Movie Project (2013) : Emily * Lynda Boyd dans : ** Bones (2001) : Nancy Peet ** Destination finale 2 (2003) : Nora Carpenter * Claire Forlani dans : ** Hooligans (2005) : Shannon Dunham ** Mr. Ripley et les Ombres (2005) : Cynthia * Vera Farmiga dans : ** La Peur au ventre (2006) : Teresa Gazelle ** Source Code (2011) : Colleen Goodwin * Ashley Judd dans : ** Bug (2007) : Agnes ** Droit de passage (2009) : Denise Frankel * Saffron Burrows dans : ** Braquage à l'anglaise (2008) : Martine Love ** Le Psy d'Hollywood (2009) : Kate Amberson * Claudia Karvan dans : ** Long Weekend (2008) : Carla ** Daybreakers (2009) : Audrey Bennett * Martina Gedeck dans : ** La Bande à Baader (2008) : Ulrike Meinhof ** Agnosia (2010) : Lucile Prevert * Kate Hudson dans : ** La Copine de mon meilleur ami (2009) : Alexis ** Good People (2014) : Anna Wright * Elizabeth Marvel dans : ** True Grit (2010) : Matty, à 40 ans ** Lincoln (2012) : Jolly * Kathryn Hahn dans : ** Bad Moms (2016) : Carla Dunkler ** Bad Moms 2 (2017) : Carla Dunkler * 1971 : The Big Boss : Miss Wu-Man (Malalene) ( ) * 1974 : La Fureur de vaincre : Yenn (Maria Yi) ( ) * 1989 : The Killer : Jennie (Sally Yeh) * 1990 : Men at Work : Susan Wilkins (Leslie Hope) * 1991 : Les Associés : Cherie / Haricot Rouge (Cherie Chung) * 1991 : Opération Condor : Elsa (Eva Cobo) * 1991 : K2 : Jacki Metcalf (Patricia Charbonneau) * 1992 : The Player : Bonny Sherow (Cynthia Stevenson) * 1992 : The opposite sex and how to live with them : Carrie Davenport (Courteney Cox) * 1992 : Shootfighter : Cheryl Walker (Maryam d'Abo) * 1992 : Wind : Abigail Weld (Rebecca Miller) * 1992 : Blue Ice : Stacy Mandsorf (Sean Young) * 1993 : Monolithe : Flynn (Lindsay Frost) * 1993 : Glass Shadow : Casella 'Cash' Reese (Angelina Jolie) * 1993 : True Romance : Alabama Whitman (Patricia Arquette) * 1993 : Max, le meilleur ami de l'homme : Judy Sanders (Robin Frates) * 1994 : L'Antre de la folie : Linda Styles (Julie Carmen) * 1994 : Le Roi singe : Spider-Woman (Kit Ying Lam) * 1994 : Little Odessa : Alla Shustervich (Moira Kelly) * 1994 : Bons baisers de Pékin : Siu Kam (Anita Yuen) * 1995 : Swimming with Sharks : Dawn Lockard (Michelle Forbes) * 1995 : Crying Freeman : Emu O'Hara (Julie Condra) * 1995 : Jade : Patrice Jacinto (Angie Everhart) * 1995 : Seven : Sara (Emily Wagner) * 1995 : Meurtre en suspens : Krista Brooks (Gloria Reuben) * 1995 : Get Shorty : Nicki (Renee Props) * 1995 : Jumanji : Tante Nora Shepherd (Bebe Neuwirth) * 1996 : Les Petits Champions 3 : Casey Conway (Heidi Kling) * 1996 : Un beau jour : Celia (Amanda Peet) * 1996 : The Crow, la cité des anges : Sarah (Mia Kirshner) * 1996 : Dernier Recours : Wanda (Leslie Mann) * 1996 : Swingers : Christy (Deena Martin) * 1996 : Au revoir à jamais : Samantha Caine / Charly Baltimore (Geena Davis) * 1997 : Spawn : Wanda Blake (Theresa Randle) * 1997 : Wishmaster : Alexandra Amberson (Tammy Lauren) * 1997 : The Longest Nite : Maggie (Maggie Siu) * 1997 : Boogie Nights : Jessie St. Vincent (Melora Walters) * 1997 : Des hommes d'influence : Liz Butsky (Andrea Martin) * 1998 : Cursus fatal : Docteur Ashley (Dana Delany) * 1998 : Vampires : Katrina (Sheryl Lee) * 1998 : Blade : Karen Jackson (Wright N'Bushe) * 1998 : Wedding Singer : Linda (Angela Featherstone) * 1998 : À nous quatre : Marva Kulp, Jr. (Maggie Wheeler) * 1998 : Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss : Georgiana (Meredith Scott Lynn) * 1998 : L.A. Stories : Mona Deware (Amanda Donohoe) * 1998 : Les Rênes du Pouvoir : Dinah Pellarin (Miranda Richardson) * 1998 : Susan a un plan : Penny Myers (Lisa Edelstein) * 1999 : Wishmaster 2 : Morgana (Holly Fields) * 1999 : Le Célibataire : Buckley (Brooke Shields) * 1999 : Intrusion : Nan (Clea DuVall) * 1999 : Guinevere : Billie (Gina Gershon) * 1999 : Des chambres et des couloirs : Angie (Julie Graham) * 1999 : Beowulf : Mère de Grendel (Layla Roberts) * 2000 : Morceaux choisis : Desi (Maria Grazia Cucinotta) * 2000 : Les Initiés : Abbie Halpert (Nia Long) * 2000 : Le Petit Vampire : Dottie Thompson (Pamela Gidley) * 2000 : Cut : Julie Bardot (Cathy Adamek) * 2000 : Love and Basketball : Coach Davis (Christine Dunford) * 2000 : Les Trois Vies de Rita Vogt : Rita Vogt (Bibiana Beglau) * 2000 : Belles à mourir : Gladys Leeman (Kirstie Alley) * 2001 : Harvard Story : Kelly Morgan (Rebecca Gayheart) * 2001 : Fulltime Killer : Gigi (Cherrie Ying) * 2001 : 15 minutes : Nicolette Karas (Melina Kanakaredes) * 2002 : American Party : Seay (Sarah Fairfax) * 2002 : Ripley s'amuse : Luisa Harari (Chiara Caselli) * 2003 : Mambo Italiano : Anna Barberini (Claudia Ferri) * 2003 : Traqué (The Hunted) : Abby Durrell (Connie Nielsen) * 2003 : Wonderland : Sharon Holmes (Lisa Kudrow) * 2003 : Monsieur Schmidt : Jeannie Schmidt (Hope Davis) * 2003 : Northfork : Flower Hercules (Daryl Hannah) * 2003 : Cube 2 : Kate Fillmore (Kari Matchett) * 2003 : Amours suspectes : Maudey Beasley (Meredith Eaton) * 2004 : A Dirty Shame : Sylvia Stickles (Tracey Ullman) * 2004 : Method : Rebecca (Elizabeth Hurley) * 2004 : Godsend, expérience interdite : Jessie Duncan (Rebecca Romijn) * 2004 : L'Enfer des loups : Maria (Maru Valdivielso) * 2004 : Bruce tout-puissant : Debbie Connelly (Lisa Ann Walter) * 2004 : Alexandre : Narratrice * 2004 : Cinq enfants et moi : la mère (Tara Fitzgerald) * 2005 : Zig Zag, l'étalon zébré : Clara Dalrypmle (Wendie Malick) * 2006 : Stormbreaker : Nadia Rami (Missi Pyle) * 2007 : Le Nombre 23 : Agatha Sparrow / Fabrizia (Virginia Madsen) * 2007 : L'Amour aux temps du choléra : Fermina Daza (Giovanna Mezzogiorno) * 2008 : Venganza : Aurora (Ariadna Gil) * 2008 : Departures (Okuribito) : Yuriko Kamimura (Kimiko Yo) * 2008 : La Nuit des vampires : Marie (Karin Rorbeck) * 2008 : Sex and the City, le film : Thérapeute (Joanna Gleason) * 2009 : New York, I Love You : Lydia Kault (Drea de Matteo) * 2009 : Possession : Miranda (Chelah Horsdal) * 2009 : Engrenage fatal : Marisa (Alex Meneses) * 2010 : Nous sommes la nuit : Louise (Nina Hoss) * 2010 : Trop belle ! : Debbie (Jessica St. Clair) * 2010 : Kung Fu Nanny : Tatiana Creel (Katherine Boecher) * 2010 : La Beauté du geste : Cathy (Elizabeth Keener) * 2011 : Au pays du sang et du miel : Alja (Zana Marjanović) * 2011 : Sanctum : Victoria (Alice Parkinson) * 2012 : Usurpateur : Claudia (Soledad Villamil) * 2013 : Parkland : Doris Nelson (Marcia Gay Harden) * 2013 : Capitaine Phillips : Chef O'Brien * 2013 : Le Cinquième Pouvoir : Birgitta Jónsdóttir (Carice van Houten) * 2013 : Les Brasiers de la colère : Julie (Angela Kaufman) * 2013 : Le Loup de Wall Street : Hildy Azoff (Mackenzie Meehan) * 2014 : Sabotage : Caroline Brentwood (Olivia Williams) * 2014 : Vampire Academy : principale Kirova (Olga Kurylenko) * 2014 : Dumb and Dumber De : Adele Pinchelow (Laurie Holden) * 2015 : Absolutely Anything : Rosie (Marianne Oldham) * 2016 : Une vie entre deux océans : Hannah Roennfeldt (Rachel Weisz) * 2016 : Joyeux Bordel ! : Lonny (Fortune Feimster) * 2017 : John Wick 2 : Gianna D'Antonio (Claudia Gerini) * 2017 : Naked : Vicky (Eliza Coupe) * 2017 : The Foreigner : Mary (Orla Brady) * 2018 : Criminal Squad : Debbie Flanagan (Dawn Olivieri) * 2018 : Gringo : Elaine Markinson (Charlize Theron) * 2018 : Les Sentinelles du Pacifique : Yaogu (Che Yongli) Films d'animation * 1995 : Ghost in the Shell : l'ordinateur central * 2004 : Les Indestructibles : Hélène Parr / Elastigirl * 2012 : Frankenweenie : la prof de gym * 2018 : Les Indestructibles 2 : Hélène Parr / Elastigirl * 2018 : Spider-Man : New Generation : Dr. Olivia « Liv » Octavius / Dr. OctopusDoublée par Kathryn Hahn en version originale. Télévision Téléfilms * Claudia Ferri : Carol Kinahan dans La Bague de Sophia * Cerina Vincent : Ashleigh dans La Maison des souvenirs * Michelle Morgan : Mary dans Un Noël pour se retrouver : * Détour mortel : Tess Thorne (Maria Bello) Séries télévisées * Daphne Zuniga dans : ** Melrose Place : Jo Reynolds ** Beautiful People : Lynn Kerr ** Les Frères Scott : Victoria Davis ** Nip/Tuck : Carly Summers * Laurie Holden dans : ** The Shield : Olivia Murray ** The Walking Dead : Andrea ** Major Crimes : Ann McGinnis ** Chicago Fire : Dr. Hannah Tramble * Maria Bello dans : ** Goliath : Julie McBride ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Jacqueline « Jack » Sloane * Maria Canals Barrera : Teresa Russo dans Les Sorciers de Waverly Place * Geena Davis : Mackenzie Allen dans Commander in Chief * Pamela Gidley : Brigitte dans Le Caméléon * Heather Paige Kent : Lydia DeLucca dans Lydia DeLucca * Nancy Grahn : Julia Wainwright dans Santa Barbara * Kristin Minter : Randi Fronczak dans Urgences * Salli Richardson-Whitfield : Allison Blake dans Eureka * Shawn Weatherly : Jill Riley dans Alerte à Malibu * Mira Sorvino : Dr. Cate Milton dans Dr House * Lisa Edelstein : Patty Karp dans Presque parfaite * Daphne Zuniga : Emma Dishell dans New York, unité spéciale (Saison 5, épisode 8) * Christine Dunford : Kate dans Trois hommes sur le green * Susan Misner : Jessica Arndt dans Person of Interest * Catherine Keener : Mary Dorman dans Show Me a Hero * Molly Parker : Maureen Robinson dans Perdus dans l'espace * 2017 : Raven : Brenda (Nina Millin, S1E06) Séries d'animation * Juliette Rozier dans Juliette je t'aime * Prof. Ophélie Tibatong dans Urmel * Peterson Simon (première voix, 1999-2011), Margareth Simon, Harvest, Francine, C. C. Sheffield (2001-2012) dans Les Simon * Frida Mofette dans Wakfu * depuis 2015 : F is for Family : Sue Murphy * depuis 2018 : La Bande à Picsou : Roxanne Featherly Jeux vidéo * 1994 : King's Quest VII : Rosella De Daventry * 1995 : Command and Conquer : Conflit du Tibérium : Kia Huntzinger : EVA (Élément Visuel Actif) * 1995 : Fort Boyard : Le Défi : la présentatrice * 1995 : Fade to Black : l'ordinateur guidant Conrad Hart * 2004 : Les Indestructibles : Hélène Parr / Elastigirl * 2007 : BioShock : Dr. Bridgette Tenenbaum * 2008 : Prince of Persia : Ahriman (voix féminine) * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Morrigan '' * 2010 : ''BioShock 2 : Dr. Bridgette Tenenbaum * 2010 : Spider-Man : Dimensions : Madame Web * 2011 : The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim : Karliah, et la majorité des personnages féminins Haut-Elfes * 2012 : Lego Le Seigneur des anneaux : Galadriel * 2012 : Guild Wars 2 : Adjointe Mira * 2014 : Watch Dogs 2 : Lenni * 2014 : Dragon Age Inquisition : Morrigan * 2014 : Lego Le Hobbit : Galadriel * 2014 : La Terre du Milieu : L'Ombre du Mordor : Galadriel * 2016 : Overwatch : Moira * 2017 : La Terre du Milieu : L'Ombre de la guerre : Galadriel (DLC La Lame De Galadriel) * 2018 : Lego Les Indestructibles : Hélène Parr / Elastigirl Adaptations * 1987 : Histoire de fantômes chinois * 1990 : Men at Work * 1990 : Histoire de fantômes chinois 2 * 1991 : Les Yeux d'un ange * 1991 : Histoire de fantômes chinois 3 * 1992 : Blue Ice * 1992 : Avril enchanté * 1993 : Mémoire d'un sourire * 1993 : Max, le meilleur ami de l'homme * 1994 : Un Anglais sous les tropiques * 1994 : Corrina, Corrina * 1994 : Mon ami Dodger * 1994 : Fist of Legend * 1994 : Little Odessa * 1994 : Street Fighter * 1995 : Seven * 1995 : Crying Freeman * 1995 : Candyman 2 * 1995 : Chien d'élite * 1995 : Mortal Kombat * 1995 : L'Antre de la folie * 1996 : The Crow, la cité des anges * 1996 : Au revoir à jamais * 1997 : Boogie Nights * 1997 : Spawn * 1998 : Rush Hour * 1998 : Blade * 1998 : À nous quatre * 1999 : Hurricane Carter * 1999 : Belles à mourir * 2000 : Destination finale * 2000 : Fréquence interdite * 2000 : American Girls * 2000 : The Cell * 2000 : American Psycho * 2001 : Replicant * 2001 : À l'ombre de la haine * 2001 : Jason X * 2001 : Rush Hour 2 * 2001 : Ghosts of Mars * 2001 : Le Seigneur des anneaux : La Communauté de l'anneau * 2001 : Harvard Story * 2001 : Les Hommes de main * 2001 : Shaolin Soccer * 2001 : Le 51e État * 2001 : Potins mondains et amnésies partielles * 2002 : Le Seigneur des anneaux : Les Deux Tours * 2002 : Joue-la comme Beckham * 2002 : Amours suspectes * 2002 : Austin Powers dans Goldmember * 2002 : Resident Evil * 2002 : Blade 2 * 2002 : Simone * 2002 : Cypher * 2002 : Laurier blanc * 2002 : Spider * 2002 : Monsieur Schmidt * 2002 : Company * 2003 : Le Seigneur des anneaux : Le Retour du roi * 2003 : La Légende du Cid * 2003 : Elfe * 2003 : Traqué * 2003 : Open Water : En eaux profondes * 2003 : Dark Blue * 2003 : Destination finale 2 * 2003 : Wonderland * 2003 : Massacre à la tronçonneuse * 2003 : Un homme à part * 2003 : Détour mortel * 2004 : The Grudge * 2004 : L'Effet papillon * 2004 : Birth * 2004 : Godsend, expérience interdite * 2004 : Cellular * 2004 : Resident Evil: Apocalypse * 2004 : Blade: Trinity * 2004 : Hôtel Rwanda * 2004 : Le Pont du roi Saint-Louis * 2004 : Saw * 2004 : Cinq enfants et moi * 2004 : Collision * 2004 : Rochester, le dernier des libertins * 2004 : Highwaymen : La Poursuite infernale * 2005 : Sa mère ou moi ! * 2005 : Assaut sur le central 13 * 2005 : Les Bienfaits de la colère * 2005 : A History of Violence * 2005 : Coup d'éclat * 2005 : Saw 2 * 2005 : Les Frères Grimm * 2005 : Le Monde fabuleux de Gaya * 2006 : Faussaire * 2006 : Dance with Me * 2006 : Alpha Dog * 2006 : Fido * 2006 : Saw 3 * 2006 : Le Boss * 2007 : La Faille * 2007 : À la croisée des mondes : La Boussole d'or * 2007 : Saw 4 * 2008 : Les Insurgés * 2008 : Saw 5 * 2008 : Tout... sauf en famille * 2008 : The Midnight Meat Train * 2008 : La Cité de l'ombre * 2008 : Cœur d'encre * 2008 : La Vie devant ses yeux * 2009 : Ma vie pour la tienne * 2009 : Bliss * 2009 : Vic le Viking * 2009 : Saw 6 * 2009 : Ce que pensent les hommes * 2009 : L'Imaginarium du docteur Parnassus * 2009 : 17 ans encore * 2009 : Hanté par ses ex * 2010 : Trust * 2010 : Kung Fu Nanny * 2010 : Stone * 2010 : Expendables : Unité spéciale * 2010 : Saw 3D : Chapitre final * 2010 : Les Trois Prochains Jours * 2010 : Nous sommes la nuit * 2010 : Les Runaways * 2010 : Hors de contrôle * 2010 : Le Livre d'Eli * 2011 : Sanctum * 2011 : La Défense Lincoln * 2011 : Conan * 2011 : Les Marches du pouvoir * 2011 : Hugo Cabret * 2011 : La Locataire * 2011 : Au pays du sang et du miel * 2011 : Rhum express * 2012 : Hunger Games * 2012 : The Master * 2012 : Paperboy * 2012 : Cogan : Killing Them Softly * 2012 : Chroniques de Tchernobyl * 2012 : Alex Cross * 2012 : Tous les espoirs sont permis * 2012 : Drôles d'oiseaux * 2012 : 12 heures * 2012 : Expendables 2 : Unité spéciale * 2012 : La Dame en noir * 2012 : Blanche-Neige * 2012 : La Cabane dans les bois * 2012 : End of Watch * 2012 : Possédée * 2012 : Recherche Bad Boys désespérément * 2013 : Le Cinquième Pouvoir * 2013 : Du plomb dans la tête * 2013 : Evil Dead * 2013 : Texas Chainsaw 3D * 2013 : Crazy Joe * 2013 : Un grand mariage * 2013 : Jobs * 2013 : Warm Bodies * 2013 : Hunger Games : L'Embrasement * 2013 : Les Brasiers de la colère * 2013 : American Bluff * 2013 : Big Bad Wolves * 2013 : La Stratégie Ender * 2013 : Riddick * 2013 : Le Loup de Wall Street * 2013 : Les Voies du destin * 2013 : Tarzan * 2013 : Le Majordome * 2013 : Les Âmes vagabondes * 2013 : Le Dernier Rempart * 2014 : I, Frankenstein * 2014 : Need for Speed * 2014 : Sabotage * 2014 : Blackout total * 2014 : Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 1 * 2014 : La Dame en noir 2 : L'Ange de la mort * 2014 : Expendables 3 * 2014 : Balade entre les tombes * 2014 : John Wick * 2014 : Horns * 2014 : Balade entre les tombes * 2014 : Vampire Academy * 2014 : Sin City : J'ai tué pour elle * 2014 : Écho * 2015 : Charlie Mortdecai * 2015 : Knight of Cups * 2015 : Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 2 * 2015 : American Ultra * 2016 : Dirty Papy * 2016 : Silence * 2016 : Les Cerveaux * 2016 : Hardcore Henry * 2016 : Bad Moms * 2016 : The Boy * 2016 : Tu ne tueras point * 2016 : Traque à Boston * 2016 : Une vie entre deux océans * 2017 : Tout l'argent du monde * 2017 : Le Musée des merveilles * 2017 : American Assassin * 2017 : Le Château de verre * 2017 : Hitman and Bodyguard * 2017 : Jigsaw * 2017 : Mes vies de chien * 2017 : John Wick 2 * 2017 : Bad Moms 2 * 2017 : Hostiles * 2017 : Bienvenue à Suburbicon * 2018 : Criminal Squad Direction artistique ; Séries télévisées * 1998-1999 : Mortal Kombat: Conquest * 2008-2012 : Merlin * depuis 2015 : Trapped * depuis 2016 : Lucifer * 2017 : The Halcyon Voix off Publicité * Skoda Fabia, avec l'image des Indestructibles Livre audio * Les Indestructibles, Œuvres de Walt Disney (Audiolib, juillet 2018) Notes et références Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée et adaptations de Déborah Perret sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Déborah Perret sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Déborah Perret sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Déborah Perret (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Déborah Perret (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Interview de Déborah Perret sur Objectif Cinéma * Japan Tours Festival 2018 : Interview de Déborah Perret sur YouTube * La voix de l'histoire : Déborah Perret sur Conquetedelair Perret Déborah Perret Déborah Perret Déborah Perret Déborah Catégorie:Incomplet